Too Late
by Chlorin
Summary: Tentang Sakura yang bertekad berhenti mencintai. Tentang Gaara yang terpesona pada sang emerald dan Tentang Sasuke yang merasa kehilangan saat sesuatu yang dianggapnya pengganggu telah lelah mengganggu
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

.

.

.

.

Sang Emerald menatap sendu pohon sakura yang bermekaran di taman sekolahnya dari balik jendela, pandangannya kosong, emerald yang biasanya berbinar entah mengapa saat itu terlihat redup, seakan jiwa pemiliknya tak lagi di sana. Benar, jiwa sang gadis merah muda melalang buana, otaknya mau tak mau kembali mengingat konversasi sahabat dan kekasih sahabatnya.

Flashback On

"Mendokusei, ada apa? Dari tadi kau diam" Pertanyaan terlontar dari sang pemuda berambut nanas yang sedari tadi memejamkan mata. Namun, orang yang ditanyai tak menjawab, sang gadis Barbie malah menghembuskan nafas kasar.

"Sakura" ucapnya lirih

"Uchiha lagi?"kembali sang nanas bersuara yang direspon dengan anggukan pelan kekasihnya. Lalu keduanya kembali diam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"mengapa dia tak menyerah saja?" satu kalimat yang diucapkan kekasihnya mampu membuat atensi sang Barbie sepenuhnya berpaling pada orang di sampingnya.

"kenapa kau mengatakan hal seperti itu, Shika? Kau tak tahu bagaimana perjuangan Sakura selama ini" ucap sang gadis Barbie dengan nada lebih tinggi. Sang nanas hanya menghembuskan nafasnya pelan

"maksudku kalau memang Sasuke tak suka dengan Sakura, tak mungkinkan dipaksakan?"

"Tapi-"

"Ino bayangkan kalau kau jadi Sasuke, setiap detik kau ditempeli oleh orang yang sedikitpun tak kau sukai, kira-kira bagaimana perasaanmu?" Sang nanas berucap dengan nada mengantuk dan pelan, Ia tak ingin menyulut amarah kekasihnya

"dari mana kau tahu, kalau Sasuke tak punya perasaan pada Sakura huh?" Nada Ino semakin meninggi, Ia tak terima sahabatnya dijelek-jelekkan seperti itu. Shikamaru kembali menghembuskan nafas pelan, sepertinya harapannya tidak terkabul.

"Mendokusei Ino, coba ingat apa pernah sedikitpun Sasuke memperhatikan Sakura? Kau tentu tahu sudah berapa kali Sakura menyatakan perasaannya dan tentu kau juga tahu apa jawaban Sasuke"

"Tapi Shika-" Ucapan Ino terpotong, Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi, segala yang dikatakan kekasihnya benar adanya. Tanpa sadar matanya memanas, memikirkan penderitaan yang telah dilalui Sakura selama ini.

"Mendokusei, kalau kau tak mengerti juga terserah Ino. Aku hanya kasihan melihat Sakura yang terus terjerat pada seseorang yang bahkan tak pernah peduli keberadaannya" dan tangisan itu semakin deras mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, benar segala yang dikatakan kekasihnya walaupun menyakitkan tapi tak bisa Ia tampik kebenarannya.

"hiks…hiks…sakura…shika apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membantunya….hiks…?" Shikamaru tak menjawab, Ia menarik tubuh Ino bersandar di pelukannya.

Tanpa kedua orang itu sadari, ada orang lain di sana. Kepalanya tertunduk hingga helaian merah muda itu menutupi wajahnya yang telah basah, satu tangan mendekap mulutnya sendiri, menahan segala isakan agar tak terdengar siapapun. Dalam diam, Sang Bunga menangis, meratapi kebodohan hatinya yang telah jatuh pada tampat yang salah.

Flashback off

Apakah diriku terlihat sangat menyedihkan? Batin sang Emerald

Ini bukan yang pertama kali, jauh dua tahun yang lalu Ino sudah pernah menceramahinya tentang sifat keras kepalanya yang tak pernah berhenti menyukai cinta pertamanya, padahal Ino juga pernah jatuh cinta dengan pemuda itu tapi mengapa Ino dengan mudahnya berpaling hanya karena satu kali ditolak, bukankah dia juga cinta pertama Ino? Lalu Tenten, sahabatnya waktu SMP bersama Ino, gadis tomboy itu berkali-kali menyuruhnya berhenti, berkali-kali gadis itu menyadarkannya bahwa dirinya cantik, bahwa banyak pria yang menyukainya, mengapa ia harus mengejar seseorang yang jelas-jelas tak menginginkannya.

Benar, Sakura bukan gadis yang pantas untuk ditolak, dia memiliki segala hal yang diinginkan seorang pria. Ia cantik dengan mata emerald dan rambut merah muda yang jarang dimiliki gadis lain, Otaknya berisi tak seperti gadis cantik lain, Ia juara karate namun penampilannya tetap feminim. Tak terhitung berapa banyak pria yang telah menyatakan cinta padanya dan tak terhitung pula berapa yang Ia tolak.

Otaknya kembali mengingat kekasih sahabatnya, Shikamaru. Pria tercerdas dengan IQ di atas 200, dinobatkan sebagai pria tercerdas di Konoha tiga tahun ini. Sakura tahu bahwa pria itu tidak akan pernah dan tidak ingin merepotkan dirinya untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain, atensi pria itu hanya berpusat pada Ino, tapi mengapa kini sahabat kekasihnya itu juga turut menyuruhnya berhenti. Apakah dirinya terlihat begitu menyedihkan hingga seorang shikamaru yang cuek juga menyuruhnya menyerah? Atau Apakah dirinya terlihat sebegitu mengganggu Sasuke hingga Shikamaru yang notabene sahabat Sasuke menyuruhnya menjauh?

Tanpa terasa pipi Sakura telah basah, Ia tak tahu sejak kapan emeraldnya berair. Jari-jarinya segera menghapus liquid bening yang terus membasahi pipinya begitu menyadari satu-persatu teman sekelasnya telah berdatangan. Terlebih ketika mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar di telinganya, membuat atensi sang emerald segera berpaling dari pohon sakura ke dua orang pemuda yang baru saja memasuki kelasnya. Sudut bibir Sakura mau tak mau bergeming menyaksikan kekocakan salah satunya, sementara yang satunya tanpak menanggapi dengan ekspresi seperti biasanya, datar.

"Hai Sakura, kau berangkat lebih pagi? Kenapa tak menunggu kami?" Tanya pemuda berambut pirang dengan senyum lebarnya, begitu sampai di meja Sakura.

"aku ada sedikit urusan pagi ini Naruto" Sakura berucap, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya. Entah kenapa jika berhadapan dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini, wajahnya tak bisa menampakkan ekspresi sendu seperti beberapa menit yang lalu. Lalu Emerald Sakura menatap pemuda yang lain, pemuda berambut raven dengan mata sekelam malam, wajah tampannya hanya mempunyai satu ekspresi, datar.

Sakura memeras otaknya, berusaha mengingat apa yang membuat dirinya bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini. Apakah karena wajahnya yang tampan? Mungkin benar, tapi yang berwajah tampan di sekolah Sakura ada banyak, lalu mengapa Ia hanya jatuh cinta pada yang satu ini. Mungkin karena keluarganya yang kaya? Oh Tidak, Sakura bukan gadis seperti itu walaupun keluargnya tidak kaya tapi mereka masih bisa memenuhi kebutuhan Sakura. Atau mungkin karena pemuda ini tergolong cerdas? Hmm sejujurnya pemuda ini bukan yang paling cerdas, masih ada Shikamaru yang otaknya jauh lebih encer. Lalu apa yang membuatnya bisa terjatuh begitu dalam? Apa yang membuatnya bisa menyukai seseorang yang dingin, cuek, arogan, tidak pandai bersosialisasi, irit bicara dan kasar.

Lalu emeraldnya kembali menatap pemuda berambut pirang. Benar, mengapa Ia tak bisa jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang ini, yang jelas-jelas juga mencintainya. Apa yang kurang dari Naruto? Pemuda ini tampan dengan mata bagaikan lautan, rambutnya pirang seperti pemuda-pemuda blasteran, dan kekayaannya tak jauh beda dengan pemuda yang satunya, walaupun Naruto tak terlalu cerdas tapi Ia memiliki apa yang didambakan setiap perempuan, kehangatan. Sakura yakin bahwa siapapun yang bersama dengannya akan selalu tersenyum. Lalu kembali otaknya bertanya, apa yang membuat hatinya tak bisa jatuh cinta pada Naruto?

Kenapa hatinya harus jatuh di tempat yang salah? Batin Sakura

"….ra….sakura.." samar-samar sebuah suara menyadarkannya. Jiwanya kembali, emeraldnya menatap Naruto yang terlihat cemas.

"Hm… ada apa Naruto-kun?" Ucap Sakura dengan ekspresi masih setengah sadar

"kau melamun, kau sakit? Matamu bengkak, apa kau habis menangis?" Sakura tersenyum sambil memandang penuh Naruto yang terlihat sangat khawatir. Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum, pertanda dirinya tak apa-apa.

"Ya sudah, aku ke kelas dulu. Teme, jaga Sakura" Ucap Naruto lalu berlari keluar menuju kelasnya. Benar mereka tak satu kelas, Naruto dan Ino berada di kelas 3C sementara dirinya, sasuke dan shikamaru berada di kelas 3A. Perhatian Sakura kini kembali pada pria berambut raven yang tengah menaruh tasnya lalu mulai mengeluarkan buku-buku dari tas itu

"berhenti menatapku" walau jarak mereka terpisah di antara dua bangku, namun telinga sakura dapat mendengar dengan jelas dua kata yang diucapkan dengan nada dingin oleh Sasuke. Nyeri itu yang dirasakan Sakura, ini sudah berkali-kali tapi kenapa kali ini rasanya sangat sakit, rasanya bagaikan ribuan jarum menusukmu secara bersamaan. Lalu wajah itu segera berpaling bersamaan dengan jatuhnya setetes liquid bening dari sang emerald.

Haruskan aku menyerah? Batin Sakura.

0ooo0

Emerald Sakura menatap dua pemuda yang tengah berjalan di depannya dalam diam, ke dua tangannya menggenggam dua bento yang telah Ia buat, biasanya Ia akan berjalan di samping salah satunya namun…

 _ **Ino bayangkan kalau kau jadi Sasuke, setiap detik kau ditempeli oleh orang yang sedikitpun tak kau sukai, kira-kira bagaimana perasaanmu**_

 _Benar. Mungkin Ia harus jaga jarak, agar Sasuke tak terganggu. Hanya jaga jarak Sakura, itu tak susah._

Langkah mereka terhenti di meja yang telah ditempati Naruto dan Ino, lalu segera Shikamaru duduk di samping kekasihnya setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir sang kekasih.

"berhenti bermesraan-mesraan kalian berdua" protes Naruto sambil menatap kesal Ino yang masih bergelayut manja di lengan shikamaru.

"makannya cari pacar sana" balas sang nanas, lalu mulai memakan makanan yang dipesan kekasihnya.

"Dobe, kenapa kau tak memesankanku makanan?"

"aku tak pesan karena aku tahu pasti Sakura-chan membawakanmu bekal, iya kan Sakura-chan?"

"Benar, Sasuke-kun ini aku membuatkanmu bekal, nasi goreng tomat, tomatnya aku banyakin sesuai selera Sasuke-kun, dijamin kali ini tidak keasinan, aku sudah mencobanya" Ucap Sakura dengan senyum tercantiknya lalu meletakkan kotal bekal di hadapan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya memandang kotak bekal berwarna biru dongker itu, lalu berdiri berjalan menjauh dari meja yang ditempati sahabatnya.

"Teme kau mau kemana?" teriak Naruto, namun bukan Sasuke namanya kalau akan menjawab teriakan seperti itu.

"mungkin Sasuke-kun ingin ke toilet Naruto" Ucap Sakura lalu mulai membuka bekalnya. Sementara, Ino dan Shikamaru hanya saling memandang lalu kembali menyantap makanannya. Beberapa menit Sasuke kembali, sambil membawa satu piring nasi goreng tomat dan jus tomat, kotak bekal yang ada di mejanya digeser. Sontak ke empat manusia yang berada di meja itu terdiam sambil memandang makanan yang dibawa Sasuke yang tak ada bedanya dengan bekal yang dibawa Sakura.

Nyeri kembali teras di dada Sakura, kepala merah mudanya menunduk menyembunyikan wajahnya, matanya mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha menghalau liquid yang telah berada di sudut matanya.

 _Tak apa Sakura, itu hanya bekal. Bukankah ini bukan yang pertama kali bekalmu ditolak_

 **kalau memang Sasuke tak suka dengan Sakura, tak mungkinkan dipaksakan**

"Teme, kenapa kau harus pesan lagi huh? Kau tak menghargai kerja keras Sakura-chan" Naruto berucap setengah berteriak dengan nada marah. Namun Sasuke tetap melanjutkan makannya dengan ekspresi datar, seolah tak menyadari tiga pasang mata yang tengah menatapnya dengan ekspresi berbeda. Lalu hening, hingga suara kursi bergerak menarik atensi mereka pada seseorang yang tengah berdiri.

"Tak apa, Naruto-kun?" Sakura menyadari mulutnya berucap, lalu mengambil kotak bekal berwarna biru dongker itu, berjalan menuju sebuah tempat sampah dan membuangnya. Sakura kembali duduk dan memakan bekalnya dengan ekspresi datar, sama seperti pemuda di depannya.

"Sakura…" lirih Ino

"makanlah, pig" Sakura kembali menyadari mulutnya berucap dan tersenyum pada sahabatnya. Ia juga melayangkan senyuman pada Naruto yang masih menatapnya. Lalu semuanya kembali makan dalam diam hingga jam istirahat selesai.

O0o

Sang emerald kembali menatap pohon Sakura itu, pelajaran terakhir telah berhenti sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Namun Sakura masih ingin di sana, hari ini terlalu melelahkan baginya, otaknya terlalu banyak berpikir, dadanya terlalu banyak menahan nyeri dan hatinya entahlah bagaimana kondisinya.

"Sakura, kau tak pulang?" emerald sakura menatap sahabat pirangnya yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu

"aku masih mau di sini, Ino. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku mencari shika, kukira dia ada di sini, tak biasanya di tak menjemputku" Ino berjalan mendekat dan mendudukkan diri di samping sakura.

"Shikamaru dan Sasuke telah pergi sejak 15 menit yang lalu Ino" seperti tak mendengar jawaban Sakura, Akuamarinnya Ino hanya menatap Sakura dalam, lalu sontak menarik Sakura ke dalam pelukannya

"Ino, ada apa?" Sakura berucap seakan tak mengerti, walaupun dirinya tahu apa maksud pelukan sahabatnya

"Ini sudah 8 tahun Sakura, mau berapa lama lagi kau berjuang?" akhirnya kata-kata itu terdengar. Kalimat yang mungkin telah ditahan Ino sejak lama, kalimat yang takut Ia ungkapkan, takut membuat Sakura marah. Sakura diam dalam pelukan sahabatnya.

"hiks…hiks…aku tak sanggup melihatmu seperti ini" emerald itu terbelalak mendengar suara tangisan sahabatnya, sontak Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan itu dan menatap akuamarin Ino yang telah berair

"Ino…" lirih Sakura, tangannya menghapus air mata yang terus berjatuhan di pipi sang Barbie. Tanpa terasa emerald sakura juga memanas. Kini giliran Sakura yang menarik dalam pelukannya, Ia tak mau Ino melihatnya menangis lagi.

"Sakura…berhentilah" akhirnya kata itu terucap, terdengar jelas di telinga Sakura. Mungkin Sakura akan marah, mungkin Sakura akan memakinya, namun Ino tak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Sakura ingin bersuara, mengatakan bahwa apalah arti perjuangannya 8 tahun kalau Ia menyerah sekarang, apalah arti tangisannya selama ini kalaupun hanya berujung tangisan pula, untuk apa Ia menderita kalau tak bisa tertawa pada akhirnya. Namun kata-kata itu tercekat di tenggorokannya, seakan kata-kata itu tak benar adanya, seakan kata-kata itu hanya penghibur belaka untuknya yang selama ini menderita. Maka yang Sakura lakukan hanya diam, sambil mengeratkan pelukan sahabatnya.

Haruskah aku menyerah? Batin Sakura

0oo0

BUGHH….

Sasuke terhempas beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri beberapa detik yang lalu, sudut bibirnya berdarah menandakan betapa keras pukulan yang Ia terima. Shikamaru yang beberapa detik yang lalu berjalan dengan Sasuke sontak mengganti ekspresi datarnya dengan ekspresi kaget.

"Oi Naruto, apa yang kau lakukan?" Shikamaru berucap, namun seperti tak mendengar, sang pemukul kembali mendekati Sasuke dan menariknya untuk berdiri.

"kau puas Teme? Puas membuat Sakura-chan bersedih huh" Naruto berucap, sambil mencekram kerah baju Sasuke. Yang ditanya hanya menatap sinis pria yang berani memukulnya lalu …BUGH…giliran Naruto yang tersungkur dengan darah yang juga berada di sudut bibirnya. Baru saja Naruto ingin membalas tapi Shikamaru langsung menahan mereka

"mendokusei, kalian berdua hentikan" Shikamaru berteriak sambil memandang kedua sahabatnya secara bergantian. Beberapa detik terlewati, Naruto dan Sasuke hanya saling menatap tajam hingga suara ponsel Shikamaru memecah keheningan.

"Halo Ino"…."baik, aku akan menjemputmu"…."Hn" Shikamaru mematikan ponselnya, lalu kembali menatap kedua sahabatnya.

"Sakura sedang bersama Ino sekarang, aku akan menjemput Ino, kau Sasuke akan mengantar Sakura dan kau Naruto pulanglah"

"biar Naruto yang mengantar Sakura, aku mau pulang" Sasuke bersuara dengan nada datar

"tidak, kau yang harus mengantar Sakura pulang"

"Oi Shikamaru apa kau membuat Sakura bersedih lagi dengan bertemu Teme" Naruto yang sedari tadi diam, mulai angkat suara.

"itu urusan mereka Naruto, biarkan Sakura dan Sasuke menyelesaikannya. Kau pulanglah"

"Tapi-"

"Pulanglah Naruto, kau tak mengerti, ini yang terbaik" Naruto memandang Shikamaru dalam, entah hanya perasaan Naruto tapi Ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah dengan sahabat nanasnya itu tapi apapun itu, Naruto tahu bahwa Shikamaru tak mungkin menyakiti sahabat kekasihnya. Naruto menghembuskan nafas kasar, lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"apa yang kau rencanakan, Nara?" Sasuke berucap dengan nada dingin, Ia tahu betul ada yang salah di sini. Shikamaru hanya memandangnya, lalu tersenyum miring.

"sesuatu yang kau inginkan, Uchiha" ucap shikamaru lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke masih berpikir, namun tak ada secuilpun yang dihasilkan otaknya, maka Ia memutuskan mengikuti Shikamaru. Benar, jika Ia ingin mengetahuinya maka ia harus mengikuti permainan pria jenius di depannya.

0ooo0

Keheningan masih menyelimuti Sakura dan Sasuke, sejak 10 menit yang lalu mereka telah berada di sana, di mobil Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menatap ke depan dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya, sementara Sakura masih tak tahu bagaimana membuka sebuah pembicaraan yang tidak berakhir menyakitinya hingga mobil mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana, keduanya masih terdiam. Emerald Sakura menatap Sasuke yang masih diam di posisinya dan menyadari ada yang salah dengan wajah tampan pria itu

"Sasuke-kun ada apa dengan wajahmu" reflex Sakura menyentuh sudut bibir Sasuke yang langsung ditepis kasar oleh pemiliknya. Nyeri yang teramat sakit kembali dirasakan Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"turunlah" suara itu terdengar, menusuk telinga sakura

 _Mungkin ini saatnya. Ini….ini….yang terakhir_

"Sasuke-kun, mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengarnya, namun aku harus mengatakannya" _untuk terakhir kalinya_

"aku…aku…menyukaimu…tidak aku mencintai Sasuke-kun" Suara itu bergetar, menandakan sang penghasil suara tengah menahan sesuatu, entah itu rasa gugup atau rasa takut merasakan rasa sakit untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Namun yang terjadi selanjutnya hanya diam, Pria itu tak bersuara, mata kelamnya masih memandang ke depan sementara Sakura tengah menunggu, menunggu jawaban yang akan mengubah hari-harinya ke depan.

"Bagaimana perasaan Sasuke-kun?" Sakura kembali bersuara, mengharapkan mendapat respon yang berarti. Lalu suasana dalam mobil itu kembali hening.

"kau tau jawabannya Sakura" dan detik itu, Sakura tahu penantiannya telah berakhir, penantiannya selama 8 tahun telah berakhir. Tidak, bukan hanya penantiannya yang telah berakhir tapi penderitaannya juga telah berakhir, maka seulas senyum Ia paksakan terbentuk di bibirnya.

"terima kasih Sasuke-kun" mulut Sakura berucap, lalu kakinya beranjak turun dari mobil itu, masih dengan seulas senyum Ia mengantar kepergian Sasuke.

 _Terima kasih karena telah menjadi cinta pertamaku, terimakasih karena telah menjadi tempat sandaranku untuk 8 tahun ini. Sekarang aku melepasmu Sasuke._

Ponselnya bergetar, pertanda sebuah pesan telah masuk

 **From Shikamaru: Mencintai bukan harus memiliki tapi juga belajar melepaskan Sakura.**

0ooo0

Suara desahan masih terus terdengar di kamar bernuansa abu-abu itu, baju yang yang berserakan ditambah dengan aroma lain yang menguar memperjelas apa yang tengah dilakukan oleh dua remaja berbeda gender itu di balik selimut. Setelah beberap menit, terdengar suara desah setengah berteriak sang wanita diikuti geraman sang pria menandai klimaks keduanya

"Shika, berapa persen kemungkinan Sakura akan menyerah dengan cintanya?" ucap sang wanita berwajah Barbie sambil membelai wajah kekasihnya yang tengah menutup mata. Sang onyx membuka mata, memandang kekasihnya sambil mengusap pelan beberapa butir peluh di wajah kekasihnya.

"aku yakin Sakura telah menyerah saat ini, Ino"

"kenapa kau terdengar begitu yakin?"

"kau meragukanku?" Sang Barbie menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali menatap sang kekasih

"lalu menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Entahlah, tapi aku tahu, sesuatu akan terasa berharga saat kita telah kehilangannya" Ino mengerutkan kening, pertanda tak mengerti

"maksudnya ap-kyaaaa" Ino duduk di atas tubuh Shikamaru dengan kedua alat mereka yang telah menyatu

"kau…"Ino tak dapat bersuara, tubuhnya masih menyesuaikan posisinya saat ini

"berhenti memikirkan mereka, _ride me honey_ "

"Shikyaaaaaa"

TBC

Please let me know what you think!

Cepat tidaknya update tergantung dari banyaknya yang review


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

For reader : Thanks untuk semua reader yang sudah menyempatkan untuk meninggalkan jejak.

Note: ratenya tetap T bukan M karena ke depannya aku tidak mempunyai rencananya untuk membuat adegan yang menjurus ke sana. Kalau penasaran dengan hubungan Shika-Ino, sebenarnya cerita ini bisa dibilang side story dari fanfic oneshoot shika-ino yang judulnya 'give me 5 minutes' 'just 5 minutes' and 'give me another chances'. Kalau ada yang pernah baca, mungkin sudah tahu kalau 2 dari fanfic itu ratenya M Cuma fanfic yang ini MC dan lebih focus ke Gaara-Saku-Sasu dan aku pastikan ke depannya bakalan tetap rate T.

Happy Reading Guys! Jangan lupa review

Sakura menatap bangunan yang telah menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu selama hampir 3 tahun terakhir dengan pandangan kosong, sang merah muda bukan mengagumi bangunan tersebut hanya mencari sesuatu yang bagus untuk dipandang dalam waktu beberapa menit. Waktu yang diperlukan untuk mempersiapkan diri memulai hari barunya, hari yang tidak dia harapkan akan seperti apa, hanya mungkin hari ini akan lebih baik dari hari-harinya yang lalu. Tidak ada yang berbeda, hanya rambut merah mudanya yang sedikit dipangkas hingga panjangnya hanya sebahu, toh orang yang katanya menyukai perempuan berambut panjang telah dilepasnya.

Sakura melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki bangunan tersebut, tersenyum ramah pada beberapa junior atau pun teman satu klub yang menyapanya seperti paginya yang kemarin-kemarin. Benar, tidak ada yang berbeda. Sakura tak ingin menjadi suatu pribadi baru seperti cerita-cerita fiksi bergenre hurt/comfort/romance yang sering dibacanya, di mana sang perempuan akan berubah menjadi dingin ataupun pendiam setelah disakiti beberapa kali. Sakura akan berusaha bersikap biasa walaupun keadaan yang sebenarnya jauh dari keadaan yang biasa saja.

Langkahnya berlanjut memasuki kelas yang tampak sudah sangat ramai, masih dengan tersenyum sakura berjalan menuju bangkunya, duduk dan kembali pada kebiasaannya, menatap pohon sakura di taman sekolahnya, lagi pula tak ada lagi yang bisa Ia pandangi selain itu. Pagi itu, semua berjalan seperti biasa, seperti hari-hari kemarin. Ah tidak, satu hal yang berbeda, sang emerald tak pernah lagi melirik manusia yang duduk dua bangku di sampingnya.

Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kaki sakura melangkah mengikuti dua pemuda yang berjalan di depannya dalan keadaan diam. Mereka berjalan menuju bangku yang telah ditempati Ino dan Naruto. Shikamaru mengecup bibir Ino dan duduk di samping kekasihnya, sementara Naruto membuang muka lalu tersenyum cerah begitu melihat Sakura duduk di sampingnya.

"Sakura-chan, kau terlambat hari ini?" Naruto memulai percakapan, masih dengan senyum di wajahnya

"aku kesiangan Naruto-kun, tapi aku tidak terlambat kok" Sakura menjawab dengan ekspresi pura-pura kesal.

"pantas saja hari ini sakura-chan tak bawa bekal, mau aku pesankan?" Naruto kembali bertanya yang dijawab dengan anggukan semangat Sakura, jujur saja Sakura tidak suka berdesak-desakan di area pemesanan makanan makannya Ia selalu membawa bekal.

"aku pesan jus stroberi saja Naruto-kun, hari ini aku malas makan" ucap Sakura, lalu Naruto baru akan berjalan saat mata safirnya menyadari bahwa salah satu sahabatnya masih diam di tempat.

"kau teme, mau pesan apa?" Naruto berucap, seperti tidak ada masalah di antara mereka. Terjadi jeda beberapa detik sampai akhirnya pria dingin itu bersuara "seperti biasa dobe" dan sisanya berlanjut seperti hari-hari kemarin, Ino dan Shikamaru yang masih terus bermesraan, Naruto yang terus menggoda Sasuke dengan cerita-cerita konyolnya dan Sakura yang tertawa seperti biasa menanggapi lelucon Naruto. Ah tidak, satu hal berbeda, siang itu Sakura tak sekalipun berbicara dengan Sasuke walau hanya sekedar basa-basi.

Jam Istirahat hampir selesai, Naruto dan Ino telah kembali ke kelasnya sementara Sakura dan Shikamaru berjalan berdua menuju ruang klub karena ada urusan klub meninggalkan Sasuke yang berjalan sendiri menuju kelas mereka. Setelah urusan klub mereka selesai, Sakura dan Shikamaru berjalan menuju kelas dalam diam

"Shikamaru-kun terima kasih" Sakura berucap, membuat pria nanas itu meliriknya sejenak

"Hn" respon shikamaru, mungkin orang lain akan bertanya sakura berterima kasih untuk apa, tapi ini seorang Shikamaru, seseorang yang akan mengerti apapun tanpa kau harus mengungkapkannya. Lalu keduanya kembali berjalan dalam keheningan, hingga seseorang yang berjalan menuju mereka menarik atensi keduanya. Shikamaru menyeringai melihat pria berambut merah dengan tato Ai di wajahnya berjalan ke arah mereka.

 **Here** **we** **go** , **The** **Third** **Person**

"kau sudah tiba?" Shikamaru berucap begitu pria berambut merah telah berdiri di hadapan keduanya. Sang pria merah hanya diam, atensinya focus pada sang gadis berambut merah muda dengan emerald yang sangat memesona, bibir gadis itu mengulas senyum tulus ke arahnya, kebiasaan gadis itu saat bertemu orang-orang baru.

"Gaara ini Sakura, Sakura ini Gaara, adik Temari" Shikamaru kembali berucap, membuat Sakura mengulurkan tangannya yang disambut oleh Gaara yang berusaha mengulas senyum ramah seperti gadis di depannya.

"adik Temari, berarti dia orang Suna. Kenapa bisa di sini?" Sakura berucap setelah jabat tangan keduanya terlepas, menyisakan rasa hangat dan lembut di tangan Gaara.

"Dia baru pindah di sini" Shikamaru berucap singkat, jujur ini menjengkelkan buat shikamaru, harus berada di antara dua manusia yang sepertinya telah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Mata kelamnya menatap Gaara yang sepertinya tak ingin melepaskan atensinya pada Sakura, sementara Sakura masih bersikap seperti biasanya, Sakura yang ramah pada setiap orang bahkan orang baru sekalipun. Shikamaru menyeringai seperti mendapatkan sebuah ide, detik selanjutnya Shikamaru berucap bahwa Ia masih ada urusan dengan Ino lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua. Gaara tak protes, apalagi Sakura, Ia sangat mengetahui bagaimana hubungan sahabatnya dengan pria terjenius sekonoha itu, hubungan yang sudah melebihi hubungan remaja pada umumnya.

"kau masuk kelas apa Sabaku-san?" Sakura bertanya, mencoba memecah keheningan di antara mereka. Jujur sakura tidak tahan dalan keheningan apalagi dengan orang baru. Ia terkenal sebagai gadis yang ramah, ceria dan cerewet, kecuali pada satu orang.

"Gaara, panggil Gaara saja" Sakura berucap syukur dalam hati, akhirnya pria itu berbicara. Sakura tersenyum, Ia merasa seperti dejavu, rasanya Ia pernah mengalami hal seperti ini bertahun-tahun yang lalu, tapi dengan orang yang berbeda, orang yang juga irit bicara.

"Baiklah, Gaara-san kau kelas berapa?" Sakura kembali bertanya, namun dengan intonasi berbeda

"panggil aku seperti kau memanggil Shikamaru" pria itu kembali bersuara dengan nada datar. Ini benar-benar seperti bertemu dengan Sasuke kedua. Batin Sakura jengkel

"Baiklah, Gaara-kun kau kelas berapa?" Sakura bertanya lagi tapi dengan senyum yang dipaksakan dan wajah cemberut, sontak pria merah itu tertawa membuat wajah Sakura tambah cemberut.

"kau tahu wajahmu sangat lucu" masih dengan tertawa, Gaara menatap wajah cemberut Sakura yang menatapnya sebal. Sakura sebenarnya tak mengerti, apa yang lucu dengan wajahnya sekarang, jujur sejujurnya Ia benar-benar jengkel pada pria yang baru dikenalnya beberapa menit yang lalu dan sepertinya, pikiran bahwa Gaara adalah Sasuke kedua benar-benar salah, Sasuke tidak akan pernah tertawa seperti itu.

"aku kelas 3B" Gaara akhirnya menjawab, namun Sakura masih diam sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Tawa Gaara benar-benar berhenti, sepertinya Sakura benar-benar marah. Batinnya.

"Sakura, aku tak bermaksud menertawakanmu" Gaara berucap kembali, namun Sakura hanya diam.

"Sakura" Suara Gaara kembali terdengar

"sudahlah, ayo kuantar ke kelasmu, sebentar lagi jam pelajaran dimulai" Sakura bersuara dengan nada kesal lalu berjalan mendahului Gaara. Namun pria itu tidak mengikutinya, hingga Sakura kembali berbalik dan memberikan tatapan 'kenapa tidak mengikutiku?'

"aku tidak akan ikut, sebelum kau berhenti marah" Gaara merajuk dengan nada datar, Sakura memutar mata.

"Oh baiklah, aku tidak marah lagi" Sakura berucap dengan nada setengah jengkel

"kau masih marah Sakura" suara datar Gaara kembali terdengar. Sakura menunduk, lalu menarik nafas dan membuangnya pelan.

"Gaara-kun, ayo kita ke kelas" Sakura mengangkat kepala sambil tersenyum, sontak membuat Gaara juga ikut tersenyum. Lalu gadis itu berjalan diikuti Gaara di belakangnya. Langkah mereka terhenti di depan kelas Gaara yang bersebelahan dengan kelas Sakura.

"ini kelasmu, masuklah" sakura tersenyum dan Gaara juga ikut tersenyum, sejenak Sakura tertegun hingga Gaara mencondongkan tubuhnya membuat wajah Sakura memerah. Ia ingin mendorong pria itu namun tubuhnya seperti tak bisa digerakkan, maka Sakura hanya diam merasakan wajah Gaara semakin mendekat, Sakura dapat merasakan nafas hangat Gaara menerpa wajahnya, semakin dekat hingga tak tahu dorongan dari mana Sakura menutup mata membuat Gaara lagi-lagi tersenyum.

"terima kasih" suara bisikan tersebut membuat Sakura membuka mata, menatap Gaara yang telah berdiri seperti semula sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Sakura masih mematung hingga Gaara masuk kelasnya.

Ada apa ini? Batin Sakura

Sakura tak tahu bahwa ada pria yang dapat membuatnya berdebar-debar seperti ini selain Sasuke, Sakura tak tahu bahwa ada senyuman yang dapat membuatnya hangat selain senyuman Naruto, Sakura tak tahu bahwa berdekatan dengan laki-laki akan membuatnya dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Sakura tak tahu bahwa ditatap seperti itu akan membuatnya menahan nafas. Selama hidupnya hanya ada tiga pria yang ada di sekelilingnya, Sasuke, Naruto dan Shikamaru namun ketiga pria itu tak pernah berada dalam jarak di mana Sakura dapat merasakan nafas lawannya, mereka tak pernah berada dalam jarak di mana Sakura juga dapat mendengar detak jantung mereka, mereka tak pernah berada dalam jarak sedekat…sedakat jaraknya dengan Gaara.

Apa Ia telah jatuh cinta? Secepat itu? Baru kemarin, dia melepas cintanya yang telah Ia perjuangkan selama 8 tahun. Secepat itukah sakura jatuh cinta lagi. Tidak … selama delapan tahun ini berulang kali Sakura membuat dirinya jatuh cinta dengan pria lain namun dia tak pernah bisa merasakan debaran seperti debaran yang dirasakannya pada Sasuke hingga hari ini. Sakura merasakan kakinya melangkah sambil mengontrol jantungnya yang berdetak begitu kencang dengan berkali-kali menarik nafas lalu membuangnya, kedua tangannya menangkup pipinya sendiri berusaha meredakan panas yang berkumpul di wajahnya.

0ooo0

Gaara tersenyum sambil memandangi pohon Sakura dari balik jendela kelasnya, merah muda terus menggerayangi otaknya, entah karena warna pohon yang tengah Ia pandangi atau warna gadis yang terus menghantui otaknya sejak belasan jam terakhir. Otaknya kembali mengulang memori pertemuannya dengan gadis merah muda itu, walau singkat tapi cukup membuat seorang Gaara keluar dari sifat aslinya. Gaara mengetahui bagaimana sifat dirinya sendiri dan sifat menggoda serta tertawa bukanlah salah satu kebiasaannya. Namun bersama gadis itu, segalanya menjadi berbeda, gadis berhelai merah muda sebahu dengan mata emerald yang menyejukkan, nyatanya mampu membuat sudut bibir Gaara terus tertarik membentuk senyuman.

Tentu Gaara menyadari bahwa sesuatu yang indah akan banyak peminatnya dan gadis cantik seperti Sakura tentu akan menjadi incaran setiap pria. Beberapa pria di kelas 3B yang melihatnya bersama Sakura telah mewanti-wantinya untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada sang bunga. Sontak Gaara saat itu bersuara 'kenapa?' dengan nada yang benar-benar tajam membuat para pria itu bergidik takut. Salah satu dari mereka menceritakan bagaimana kisah cinta tak berbalas Sakura pada salah satu pangeran Konoha, Sasuke. Selayaknya legenda atau romansa dalam novel best seller, kisah itu telah diketahui hampir seluruh penghuni Konoha High School, kisah penantian Sakura menunggu Sasuke membalas cintanya, kisah keteguhan hati seorang Sakura yang terus berpegang pada cinta pertamanya.

Saat itu Gaara terdiam, otaknya bertanya, bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang dapat mengabaikan gadis seperti Sakura, bagaimana mungkin ada hati pria yang tak luluh dengan senyuman tulus Sakura, dan yang paling membuatnya penasaran, bagaimana rupa bentuk seorang Sasuke, seseorang yang mulai detik itu Gaara anggap sebagai rivalnya.

Dan disinilah Gaara, berdiri di antara para siswa yang sibuk mengisi energy mereka yang terkuras selama di kelas. Mata jadenya menelisik ke setiap sudut kantin, mencari kepala berambut merah muda atau pun kepala berambut nanas yang dapat membantu rasa penasarannya. Binggo, Gaara menemukan mereka di salah satu sudut kantin, di sana tampak Sakura tengah tersenyum sambil menatap pria berambut pirang di sampingnya, sementara Shikamaru duduk di samping seorang gadis berambut pirang sambil menutup mata, terdapat siswa lain berambut raven yang tengah makan dalam keadaan diam, seakan mengabaikan keadaan sekitarnya. Gaara melangkahkan kakinya menuju kumpulan manusia tersebut.

"Sakura" Ucap Gaara sesaat telah berdiri di belakang gadis itu, Sakura menoleh dan sontak emeraldnya membesar

"Gaara" suara Sakura terdengar setengah berteriak, seolah tak bisa menyembunyikan antusiasnya saat bertatapan dengan pemilik suara yang memanggilnya, nada yang kelewat tinggi itu membuat empat pasang mata di sana juga tertuju pada keberadaan Gaara. Gaara hanya tersenyum, masih sambil menatap emerald Sakura

"boleh aku bergabung?" Gaara menyadari mulutnya berucap dan mendapat anggukan Sakura, lalu segera Gaara mendudukkan diri di samping Sakura yang memang masih kosong.

"teman-teman perkenalkan, dia Sabaku Gaara, adik Temari" Sakura memperkenalkan Gaara seakan menjawab rasa penasaran teman-temannya, kecuali Shikamaru tentunya.

"adik Temari?" suara melengking pertama terdengar dari Ino sambil menatap Gaara dan Shikamaru secara bergantian"jadi kenapa kau bisa pindah ke sini?" selanjutnya Ino bertanya dengan nada tak suka, tentu saja karena yang duduk di hadapannya adalah adik dari seseorang yang sempat menyukai kekasihnya.

"Temari-nee diterima di Konoha University, jadi aku menemaninya" Gaara menjawab dengan nada datar, sekarang Ia tahu siapa gadis pirang di samping Shikamaru, gadis yang membuat kakaknya patah hati.

"itu bagus, di universitas dia bisa mendapatkan yang lebih baik dibanding seorang anak SMA" Ino berkomentar dengan nada sarkastik sambil melirik Shikamaru yang kembali menutup mata, tapi Ino tahu pria itu tidak benar-benar tertidur.

"Tidak, Temari-nee masih menyukai Shikamaru, dan kurasa mereka masih berkomunikasi" Gaara kembali bersuara menanggapi sang gadis pirang karena jujur saja, tak ada yang Ia harapkan menjadi kakak iparnya selain Shikamaru.

"WHAAT??" pekik Ino sambil melirik tajam Shikamaru yang sekarang telah membuka matanya

"Mendokusei Ino" Shikamaru akhirnya bersuara sambil melirik Gaara yang tengah menyeringai "jawab Shika, kau masih berkomunikasi dengan Temari?" suara Ino masih memekik

"Ya tap-"

"sudah, aku tak mau mendengarnya, memangnya aku kurang apa Shika sehingga kau lebih memilihnya" Ino berteriak, membuat para penghuni kantin sedikit banyak menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"aku ti-"

"sudah, aku lelah" Ino mengakhiri perdebatan itu lalu berjalan setengah berlari meninggalkan kantin, dan shikamaru masih diam, lalu membuang nafas kasar sambil memandang Gaara.

"kau tahu, kakakku jauh lebih baik dari perempuan tempramen itu" Gaara kembali bersuara

"Mendokusei, dia sedang dalam minggu periodnya dan ini hari pertama, kau seharusnya tidak menyulut emosinya Gaara" Shikamaru kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, lalu berjalan menyusul kekasihnya. Kini yang tersisa hanya Gaara, Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto.

"minggu period? Hari pertama? Maksudnya apa Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya, sambil memandang Sakura dengan muka yang benar-benar polos, sontak wajah Sakura memerah.

"BAKA" Gaara dan Sasuke berteriak secara bersamaan ke arah Naruto, membuat wajah pria pirang itu bertambah bingung dan langsung cemberut

"memangnya kalian tahu apa itu huh?" tantang Naruto, namun kedua manusia yang meneriakinya hanya terdiam, seakan tak bisa menjawab.

"Naruto-kun, itu minggu dimana para perempuan akan lebih mudah marah, jadi kau tak boleh menyulut emosi mereka seperti yang dilakukan Gaara tadi" Sakura berusaha menjelaskan, dan seketika Naruto tersenyum seakan mengerti

"Oh begitu, berarti kalau Teme sepertinya bukan minggu periode tapi tahun periode, karena setiap hari dia marah-marah Sakura-chan" Sakura tak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak tertawa mendengar celotehan Naruto, tak hanya Sakura, penghuni kantin lain yang mendengar suara Naruto juga tengah menahan tawa, sementara yang diejek telah memerah menahan marah, seakan seluruh darah tengah berkumpul di kepalanya.

"DOBEEE" Sasuke menggeram, sementara Naruto segera berlari menghindar yang langsung disusul Sasuke, meninggalkan Gaara dan Sakura yang tinggal berdua di meja itu. Sakura masih tertawa, sementara Gaara sebenarnya kurang mengerti, apakah kedua manusia tadi tengah bercanda atau benar-benar saling membenci.

"apa mereka berdua saling membenci?" Gaara menyuarakan pikirannya, membuat tawa Sakura berhenti

"Sasuke…Naruto…kau pasti bercanda, mereka itu bersahabat" Sakura menjawab lalu menyeruput jus stroberinya yang tak lagi dingin

"Sasuke?" Gaara menggumam, mendengar nama rivalnya disebut Sakura

"Yah yang berambut pirang tadi namanya Naruto, sementara yang raven namanya Sasuke. Teme dan Dobe hanya panggilan sayang mereka" Sakura kembali menjelaskan, setelah menghabiskan seluruh jus stroberinya. Gaara terdiam, berusaha mengingat wajah pria berambut raven yang ternyata bernama Sasuke. Apakah wajahnya sudah lebih tampan dari Sasuke? Pertanyaan konyol mencuat di otaknya.

"Gaara-kun, sepertinya pelajaran selanjutnya akan dimulai, sebaiknya kita harus kembali ke kelas" suara Sakura terdengar, Gaara ikut berdiri mengikuti langkah gadis itu.

"besok kau harus lebih cepat ke kantin, agar tak kehabisan waktu seperti ini, pada akhinya kau ke kantin tapi tidak makan, kenapa juga kau menyulut emosi Ino-chan, Gaara?" Sakura bersungut-sungut, memikirkan dia harus jadi tempat sampah sahabatnya nanti

"apa besok, aku boleh bergabung lagi?" Gaara bersuara, mengabaikan kalimat-kalimat Sakura sebelumnya. Gadis itu menoleh padanya, lalu tersenyum yang diartikan Gaara sebagai pertanda 'iya' selanjutnya keduanya kembali berjalan, menyusuri ruang demi ruang, melewati beberapa pasang mata yang menatap kebersamaan mereka dengan raut tanya, seakan itu adalah hal yang baru, seakan itu melanggar beberapa prinsip yang telah ada sebelumnya.

TBC

Please let me know what you think!

Cepat tidaknya update tergantung dari banyaknya yang review


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sakura, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto, shikamaru ataupun Ino bukan milikku. Mereka buatan Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei

Thanks for all readers yg sudah nyempetin baca and the big thanks untuk mereka yg udah nyempetin review, follow or favoritin this story. Jujur cerita ini sebenarnya udah sampai chapter 6, cuma kemarin pas mw update g tw knp link ff d laptopq terblokir trus aku buka pke hp juga terblokir, jd deh aku download aplikasi ff d hp tpi pas buka aplikasi ternyata g bisa inport cerita pke ms. Word, harus diketik langsung, pusing lagi deh. Akhirnya, ceritanya aku buka pke ms. Word d hp, trus dicopy n paste di applikasi, habis itu hrs diedit lagi krn semua spasi enternya hilang. That's my reason, why I was so late to update.

Mungkin ada yg nanya kok ad pairing shika-ino, just for your information I really really like shikamaru, I like everything about him and I think there is anyone better than Ino to be his girlfriend. Of course, I was really dissapointed for the ending of Naruto but I can not do any thing because I just fans. So I write this and anothers story for express my feeling.

Happy Reading Guys! Jangan lupa review

Hari selanjutnya dimulai, Gaara kembali bergabung dengan Sakura dan yang lainnya yang langsung mendapat delikan tidak suka dari Ino namun gadis itu tetap diam, seolah menerima keberadaan Gaara di sekitar mereka. Naruto yang memang mudah bergaul mulai mengakrabkan diri dengan Gaara, yang hanya mendapat respon seadanya. Sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum sesekali menanggapi celotehan Naruto, seperti hari-hari biasanya. Semua terjadi seperti kemarin. Ah satu hal berbeda, ada seseorang yang merasa terabaikan di sana.

Hari-hari selanjutnya pun berlalu, semuanya masih sama kecuali beberapa keadaan yang tak ditunjukkan saat manusia itu berkumpul di kantin, misalnya keadaan Sakura yang setiap harinya di antar jemput Gaara, keadaan Sakura yang tak pernah sekali pun berbicara dengan Sasuke, keadaan Sakura yang setiap malamnya selalu berkomunisasi dengan Gaara, keadaan hati Sakura yang semakin tertaut pada satu manusia. Seperti yang terjadi hari ini

"Sakura, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu?" Gaara membuka suara, saat ini mereka tengah berada dalam mobil Gaara, mengulang rutinitas yang telah Gaara lakukan dua minggu terakhir, mengantar pulang Sakura.

"apa?" gadis itu menoleh pada Gaara yang masih memandang ke depan

"hari pertama aku di sini, aku mendengar kisah cintamu dengan Sasuke tentang…" Gaara menggantung kalimatnya, takut menyakiti gadis di sampingnya

"tentang cintaku yang tak berbalas" Sakura menyambungnya sambil menatap ke depan, Gaara hanya mengangguk lalu kembali bersuara "tapi selama aku di sini, aku tak melihat itu" akhirnya Gaara menyuarakan apa yang tengah dipikirkannya sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke

"karena aku sudah menyerah, tepat sehari sebelum kau masuk" lalu keduanya terdiam, tak ada yang bersuara hingga hampir sepuluh menit selanjutnya.

"lalu apa artinya kau sudah tak mencintainya lagi?" Gaara bertanya namun tak ada jawaban yang terdengar hingga beberapa menit selanjutnya.

"kau diam berarti-"

"bukan, maksudku aku …. Aku tak tahu"

Sakura memotong kalimat Gaara, tak ingin pria di sampingnya salah mengartikan kediamannya. Lalu keduanya kembali terdiam hingga tanpa Sakura sadari mobil Gaara telah berhenti tepat di depan rumahnya. Namun mereka tetap diam, seakan masih banyak yang harus dibicarakan

"aku menyukai … tidak … aku mencintaimu Sakura" terucaplah kata itu, Gaara memandang Sakura dengan tatapan damba, tatapan yang membuat kupu-kupu di perut Sakura beterbangan, tatapan yang membuat jantung Sakura kembali berdetak kencang, seakan akan ingin melompat keluar.

Wajah Gaara mendekat dan kembali Sakura tak bisa bergerak, seperti dejavu di hari pertama Gaara bertemu Sakura, wajah itu semakin dekat dan Sakura menutup mata sambil menahan nafas, menunggu adegan selanjutnya. Gadis itu dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lembut dan basah menyentuh keningnya, mengantarkan sedikit kejut listrik ke seluruh sel tubuh Sakura, lalu kembali Ia merasakan kedua matanya dikecup secara bergantian, membuat kedua mata itu semakin erat terpejam, beberapa detik berlalu hingga Sakura mengira ini sudah selesai namun kembali Ia merasakan hidungnya disentuh sesuatu dan Sakura masih menutup mata, menunggu bagian terpenting wajahnya untuk disentuh

"aku akan mengambil yang terakhir saat kau telah siap" Gaara berbisik, membuat mata Sakura terbuka dan memandang pria di depannya lalu seulas senyum tercipta di sana.

"terima kasih" Sakura menyadari mulutnya berucap dan entah dari dorongan mana tubuhnya memeluk Gaara, merasakan kehangatan pria yang telah membuatnya kembali melihat indahnya cinta, pria yang setia menunggunya dan Sakura berjanji, tak akan membuat pria itu menunggu lama, sudah cukup dia yang merasakan betapa pedihnya menunggu cinta sesseorang.

0ooo0

Shikamaru menutup mata. Tidak. Ia tak tidur. Tubuhnya hanya sedang merilekskan diri, sambil meresapi aroma bunga dari tubuh kekasihnya. Tidak. Mereka sedang tak berada di ranjang dan tak habis melakukan apa yang kalian pikirkan. Ino hanya duduk dengan kepala Shikamaru yang tertidur di pahanya, dengan jari-jari lentik Ino yang memijat-mijat pelan kepala kekasihnya. Mereka baru saja menyelesaikan pertengkaran sejak 15 menit yang lalu dan berakhir seperti ini.

"jadi kau sudah tahu bahwa Gaara akan pindah ke sini?" Ino membuka suara, mengundang gumaman 'Hn' kekasihnya pertanda 'iya'

"bagaimana kau bisa yakin bahwa Gaara dan Sakura akan saling jatuh cinta?" Ino kembali bersuara, kali ini onyx sang jenius terbuka menatap paras ayu kekasihnya.

"Sejujurnya setiap pria yang melihat senyuman tulus dan wajah cantik Sakura pasti akan jatuh cinta, terutama pria monoekspresif seperti Gaara" Jawaban Shikamaru sontak mengundang delik tajam dari Ino "apa kau baru saja mengatakan bahwa Sakura lebih cantik dari pada aku?" Nada Ino meninggi, shikamaru mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, sepertinya pertengkaran part 2 mereka akan segera berlangsung.

"Mendokusei Ino, tentu saja ti-" Ino memotong "kau bilang setiap pria, berarti kau juga" Oh Tuhan sepertinya Ino benar-benar marah "aku tak tahu bahwa selam-hmffttt" seketika nada tinggi itu berhenti, berganti dengan suara mulut tersumbat yang detik selanjutnya berubah menjadi suara kecapan. Intensitasnya bunyi kecapan semakin tinggi hingga lama kelamaan berubah menjadi desahan kala lidah sang pria kini menyentuh leher putih sang Barbie menciptakan ruam-ruam kemerahan yang takkan hilang satu atau dua hari.

"biar pun, aku diberi seribu Sakura. Aku akan tetap memilihmu Ino" suara bisikan terdengar, membuat Ino yang masih terengah memerah. Tangannya masih mengalung di leher kekasihnya, akuamarinnya menatap onyx pria di depannya yang tampak sayu, tanda pria itu tengah bergairah.

"aku tahu" dua kata terucap di bibir Ino, lalu sang pria kembali mendekatkan wajah "shikaaa" Ino bersuara dengan nada mengingatkan membuat shikamaru berhenti, menarik nafas dan membuangnya lalu kembali meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan Ino.

"lalu bagaimana kau yakin bahwa Sakura juga akan jatuh cinta dengan Gaara?" mereka kembali seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, dengan jari-jari lentik Ino yang mengusap rambut kekasihnya

"mereka berdua setipe. Gaara dan Sasuke" raut kebingungan masih menghiasi wajah Ino "seperti saat kau menginginkan suatu gaun berwarna ungu namun stoknya telah habis, yang ada hanya gaun model yang sama dengan warna berbeda. Mungkin kau akan berpikir sejenak tapi tak dapat kau pungkiri bahwa ada bagian dirimu yang tertarik pada gaun itu, namun ketika mereka memberikanmu dengan harga yang lebih murah, kau tentu akan langsung membelinya tanpa berpikir lagi" Ino tahu, shikamaru hanya akan berkalimat panjang ketika menjelaskan sesuatu yang rumit, namun Ino sedikit banyak sepertinya mengerti.

"jadi maksudmu gaun ungu itu Sasuke dan gaun berwarna lain Gaara. Sakura yang notabene pembeli tentu akan mengambil gaun berwarna lain selain hanya itu yang tersedia harganya juga lebih murah" Ino bersuara "stok yang dimaksud adalah cinta. Karena Sasuke tak memiliki apa yang diinginkan Sakura dan Gaara memiliki keduanya, apa yang dimiliki Sasuke dalam hal ini kepribadian Sasuke dan tentunya apa yang diinginkan Sakura dalam hal ini cinta, bahkan Gaara memberikannya dengan cuma-Cuma, maka tak heran Sakura akan langsung jatuh cinta pada Gaara"

"Tapi Shika, bukankah itu berarti …." Kalimat Ino menggantung

"Hn, tapi tak ada yang tahu Ino. Kita hanya mampu memberikan yang terbaik untuk Sakura"

"menurutmu Gaara yang terbaik?" Ino memandang kekasihnya "aku sudah bilang, Sasuke dan Gaara setipe. Apa menurutmu Sasuke pria jahat?" Ino menggelengkan kepala. Ia telah mengenal Sasuke selama waktu persahabatannya dengan Sakura dan selain keperibadiannya yang memang khas Uchiha, tak ada hal negative lain tentang Sasuke.

Ino memandang kekasihnya yang saat itu sedang menutup mata lalu memberikan kecupan di bibir pria itu

"terima kasih"

TBC

Please let me know what you think!

Cepat tidaknya update tergantung dari banyaknya yang review


End file.
